Secreto
by Draconiforsx
Summary: "¿Sabes lo que hay debajo del Sauce Boxeador, Quejicus?" "No hay nada debajo del Sauce Boxeador." "¿Eso crees? Vaya... Pensaba que como estás tan interesado en el tema de los hombres lobo, sabrías lo del pasadizo que hay debajo."


—Y así —hipó— es como funciona —hipó nuevamente— la solución para provocar hipo —por si no hubiera quedado claro, hipó una vez más—. Un trabajo excelente, señor Cresswell.

Entre la dificultad de Slughorn para decir dos palabras seguidas y las risas provenientes de la mayoría de los alumnos, se hacía arduo comprender perfectamente lo que estaba tratando de transmitirle a su clase. No era malo como profesor de pociones, pero era opinión común entre los miembros de su casa —de los cuales, quienes no hacían el intento de que no se les notaran las risas entre toses o tapándose más bien poco creíblemente la boca con la mano, estaban prestándole atención y tomando apuntes como si de verdad aquella fuera una clase extremadamente seria y de vital importancia— que como jefe de la misma no terminaba de dar la talla. Le faltaba la soberbia, la ambición, la frialdad, el porte de un digno miembro de la casa de Salazar; mucho debía haber cambiado ese hombre desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador le había asignado a Slytherin. Quizás hubiera estado mejor como un tejón. Pero, no, esos a falta de cualidades sobresalientes tendían a ser trabajadores, y a Horace Slughorn eso era algo que le brillaba por su ausencia —como brillante era su incipiente calvicie a la luz del sol—.

Una de las personas que estaban más ocupadas escribiendo cosas que prestando atención se encontraba en la primera fila, pero no tomaba apuntes. Una poción para provocar hipo no era nada interesante, amén de que sabía de sobras prepararla y sus efectos, más que simples. En los márgenes de la página correspondiente tomaba nota de algunas "mejoras" que había hecho durante la elaboración de la misma y que no había tenido tiempo de apuntar por la marcha. Levantó la cabeza nuevamente justo a tiempo para que Slughorn anunciase el fin de la clase. Cerró el libro y se puso en pie, dirigiendo inmediatamente su vista hacia la pelirroja que se sentaba tan solo dos pupitres más lejos de él, pero antes de poder acercarse a ella, fue llamada por el profesor. No quiso quedarse escuchando, era de mala educación, y de todas formas sabía casi con toda seguridad qué era de lo que iban a hablar, de aquel presente que Lily había hecho al profesor, un pececito; había consultado con Snape la idea antes de decidirse a hacerlo. Salió del aula, quedándose apoyado por fuera en la pared, esperando. Aunque no estaba solo, no le prestó demasiada atención a sus acompañantes, quienes probablemente también estaban aguardando a que Evans saliera, solamente una mirada hostil entre el chico y el grupo de alumnas vestidas con túnicas de Gryffindor y fue él quien decidió ignorarlas, a ellas, a sus cuchicheos y a cada vez que pasaban por su lado para asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la sala. Niñatas.

No se hizo de rogar mucho más y terminó finalmente por salir.

— Le gustó mucho el regalo —anunció Lily, con una amplia sonrisa, y en cierto modo Severus se regocijó ante aquel grupo de chicas que los miraban, por haber sido para él las primeras palabras de la pelirroja. Hablando de las chicas, Evans se giró un momento para verlas—. Sev, te importa sí…

Tanto Severus como Lily dividían su tiempo entre estar juntos y estar con sus respectivos amigos, puesto que tanto para unos como para otros, el rechazo era mutuo. A los Slytherin no les gustaba Lily, hija de muggles, pero a ella tampoco le gustaban aquellos que consideraba una mala influencia para Severus. A su vez, este no le caía bien a las amigas de Lily, y tampoco simpatizaba por ellas por verlas como estúpidas. Pero era algo que ambos respetaban… más o menos.

— No, claro —"ve con esas borregas escandalosas", hubiese añadido de buena gana, de no ser por mutuo acuerdo de no hacer ningún comentario de ese estilo—. De todas formas, ahora pensaba ir a la biblioteca.

Lily suspiró, entendiendo enseguida de qué iba la cosa.

— ¿Todavía sigues obsesionado con eso? Ya te he dicho que no es posible que… —se calló, después de todo no estaban solos, y por muy erróneas que las conjeturas del chico fueran, tampoco era prudente irlo diciendo por ahí o terminaría extendiéndose por toda la escuela (he ahí el motivo por el que Severus consideraba estúpidas a sus amigas, porque no sabían tener callada la maldita boca)— que sea lo que dices.

— En ese caso —se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto, importancia que, para él, sí que tenía—, no creo que haya problema en que me siga informando sobre ello para que me dé cuenta de mi error.

— Está bien —cedió la chica, no merecía la pena darle más vueltas, aunque el tema… debía reconocer que la inquietaba un poco, pero no iba a darle la razón en algo que sonaba tan inverosímil, por muchos indicios que le mostrase de que podía ser cierto—. Nos veremos luego, entonces.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y se quedó allí, viéndola girarse, despedirse con la mano y alejarse, rodeada del grupo de muchachas, sin siquiera parpadear hasta el momento en que la perdió de vista al dar la vuelta a la esquina. Era cuando nadie podía verlo, cuando nadie podía opinar sobre aquel asunto de su exclusiva pertinencia, cuando los sentimientos perennes podían aflorar sin temor a ser interceptados por segundos, el momento en el que en los profundos ojos negros, siempre exánimes, apagados, gélidos, apáticos, impasibles ante todo y todos, se asomaba un resquicio de sensibilidad tras la máscara que lo ocultaba, en forma de la más absoluta y devota fascinación por aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes. Y tener que o pretender ocultarlo. Descorazonador.

Emprendió el camino hacia aquel lugar donde pasaba incluso más tiempo que en la sala común, donde podía perderse en la paz que los libros y el silencio otorgaban, donde nadie podía molestarlo, o no solían, pues las paredes no tendrían oídos, pero el de la bibliotecaria era muy agudo y cualquier intento de mancillar su templo a la sabiduría sería fuertemente reprimido con una mirada de tal rigidez que un troll maloliente se lo pensaría dos veces antes de montar escándalo. Un refugio alejado de todo el mundo exterior.

Sabía lo que buscaba, aunque no había tenido tiempo la última vez de estudiar con más atención aquel tomo especialmente interesante acerca del tema que lo intrigaba o… no, más bien curiosidad era lo último que sentía en esos momentos. Más bien la más ardiente ansia de saber, y no nacía del simple azar, precisamente. Lo había estado observando, llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Aquel chico, Remus Lupin, uno de los amiguitos de sus más allegados enemigos, Black y Potter, no era normal. Le constaba. Lo sabía. No cabía la más mínima duda. No había detalle que se escapase al exhaustivo análisis de Severus. Estaba en su naturaleza sospechar de todo, y el "pequeño problema peludo" era algo de lo que, ciertamente, se podía sospechar. Sobre todo, porque todo lo que tuviese que ver con esa pandilla de pequeños delincuentes le incumbía, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para bajarlos del altar en el que toda la escuela los tenía estaría bien. Así, si bien no era la manera de actuar más ortodoxa, había elaborado una hipótesis cualquiera, la más alocada, en principio, y en una noche de luna llena se había escapado de la sala común de Slytherin y había esperado junto al portón de Hogwarts. Puntual, antes de que el astro se alzase en el cielo con todo su brillo, vio pasar a Lupin.

Por supuesto, la primera a quien había ido a contarle lo que había visto fue Lily. Su primera reacción fue regañarle con seriedad por haber salido de noche de su sala común, y recordarle, por si no lo había tenido suficiente en mente, que podía haberse metido en un lío. Y luego dijo lo que, lejos de alejarle de aquella idea que se había formado sobre la naturaleza del chico, acrecentó más su interés. Que estaba enfermo. ¿En serio podía creerse eso? ¿En serio podía _alguien_creerse eso? No obstante, y dado el rechazo que había recibido ante su "idea descabellada", como había dicho Lily, prefirió llevar más discretamente aquella investigación, si bien la pelirroja lo conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente y era puntualmente informada de sus nuevos descubrimientos que corroboraban sus sospechas.

De memoria, Severus se dirigió al pasillo donde encontraría el libro que andaba buscando y lo bajó. Era un libro enorme y pesado, por lo que tuvo que cogerlo con los dos brazos, sobre todo porque su fuerza no era mucha, y se las vio y deseó para llevarlo a la mesa más cercana donde no hubiese nadie, sentándose allí. Se trataba sin duda del volumen más completo que había visto acerca de todo tipo de criaturas, incluidos los hombres lobo. Esa la idea que desde hacía tanto tiempo se planteaba en su cabeza, pero no había manera de salir por completo de dudas si no lo veía transformado él mismo. Buscase donde buscase, parecía que las únicas maneras de distinguir un humano de un hombre lobo como persona eran solamente sutiles detalles, como su comportamiento anormal en el día anterior a la luna llena o que les creciera más rápido el pelo. Inútil, todo inútil. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, pero la idea de pensar en seguir a Lupin después de salir del castillo hacía que se entremezclasen la sensatez y la necesidad de saciar sus sospechas que… quizás Lily tenía razón, lo estaban obsesionando demasiado.

A pesar de que la información que encontraba entre las páginas de ese libro era bastante amplia, seguía resultándole insuficiente y se frustraba bastante, al punto de que, enojado, dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado. Un carraspeo a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, frunciendo inmediatamente después el ceño al ver de quién se trataba. Un auténtico indeseable.

— Vaya, Quejicus, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí… ¿en qué estás metiendo _las narices_ahora?

Severus miró a todos lados con cierta inquietud, y no supo si sentir alivio por que Black estuviera solo o preocuparse porque él mismo lo estuviera. La solamente aparente seguridad de que no haría nada si no estaban sus amigos para reírse no era suficiente como para hacer que bajara la guardia.

— Nada que te importe, Black. Lárgate —su tono era frío y cortante.

Pero temeroso, ante todo temeroso, los ojos opacos y la expresión estática no podían esconder su lenguaje corporal. Un leve, levísimo encogimiento. Se tensó. La adrenalina en sus venas, y una voz que le decía que mejor marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, que no merecía la pena; pero la parte racional de su mente —¿o irracional? Depende de si eso se considera sensato— le instaba a hacerle frente con la mayor entereza del mundo, a ponerse la máscara y mantenerse firme. O podía llamárselo orgullo y cabezonería. Aunque ambos tuvieran que ser reconstruidos de los restos cada vez que ese chico que estaba frente a él y Potter, sobre todo ellos dos, los hacían trizas.

No obstante, esa advertencia suya no bastó para convencer a aquel traidor a la sangre —ese, por cierto, era uno de los detalles que más asco le daban de ellos, saberse un mestizo, inferior a aquel par que le daba quebraderos de cabeza, y no poder mentirse a sí mismo—, que se acercó y con toda la cara dura del mundo se asomó a mirar su libro y quedó por unos momentos mirando muy interesado aquel dibujo del hombre lobo. Sonrió. No le gustó a Severus esa sonrisa y, acorralado por la espalda contra la mesa, se revolvía para quitárselo de encima. Increíblemente, no se tardó demasiado en apartarse.

— ¿Hombres lobo? No lo intentes, no creo que te quieran con ellos. Si fuera uno, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de morderte. Qué asco —se burló, sentándose en la mesa con impunidad.

Trató de ignorarle y seguir con su lectura, pero al intentar pasar de página una mano se posó encima del libro, impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Sabes lo que hay debajo del Sauce Boxeador, Quejicus?

Aunque iba a apartarle para seguir con la tarea de desoír sus palabras, ese tono le llamó la atención y alzó la cabeza para verle, algo desconfiado.

— No hay nada debajo del Sauce Boxeador —contestó, con tono firme, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de ello.

Black pareció decepcionado.

— ¿Eso crees? Vaya… —se quedó unos momentos en silencio—. Pensaba que como estás tan interesado en el tema de los hombres lobo, sabrías lo del pasadizo que hay debajo y cómo puedes pasar apretando un bulto que tiene en el tronco.

Normalmente habría sospechado de esa "amabilidad". Normalmente ni siquiera lo estaría escuchando. Normalmente, hubiera prevalecido la sensatez y se hubiera planteado seriamente qué era lo que debía hacer al respecto, antes de que se le metiera en la cabeza aquella idea descabellada.

Sensatez.

¿Quién quería ser sensato?

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Sirius esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

• • •

— ¿Ya te vas, Severus? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros de casa, que no amigos, quien había tenido el detalle de levantar la cabeza para verle, aunque al susodicho le constaba que era un gesto de mera cortesía, más que de verdadero interés.

Por su parte, el pelinegro ya se había puesto en pie y había colocado nuevamente en su sitio la silla que había ocupado durante la cena.

— Tengo algunas cosas que hacer para mañana y me gustaría terminarlo cuanto antes —fue su respuesta.

No hacían falta más explicaciones al respecto. Por lo general, era habitual que las relaciones en la casa Slytherin fueran algo frías y distantes, se establecían inexorables jerarquías a raíz de las cuáles se decidían aquellos a los que el resto querrían tener cerca. Pero la ambición de los miembros de la casa de Salazar era una de sus características más notables y todos querían estar en la cima de las mismas, sin limitarse a ser una simple sombra o rodearse de los que tenían más poder. Y si alguien tenía la oportunidad de destronar a otro, mejor. No en vano su animal representativo era una serpiente, pues la mayoría de ellos parecían tener veneno en el paladar y en sus palabras hacerlo circular de forma implícita, disfrazado en forma de cordialidad, calculando cuidadosamente en muchos casos a quién, cuándo, cómo y en qué medida era emitida, sin olvidar, por supuesto, si merecía la pena por recibir algo a cambio. Por suerte, quizás, para Severus, él no pertenecía a una familia de renombre, y no tenía que preocuparse por tener que mantener la imagen al mismo tiempo que cualquiera pretendía asestarle una puñalada trapera; quienes lo querían a él como aliado solo tenían en cuenta sus amplios conocimientos sobre las Artes Oscuras, muy útiles para cualquiera que pretendiese dedicar su vida a servir al Señor Tenebroso, y que también compartía la característica común del más absoluto repudio a los muggles. Lejos de la propia persona, eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

En realidad, lo único que pretendía hacer era quedarse el último en el salón de estar de la sala común. Hojeando un libro, no con especial interés, veía pasar a los miembros de su casa, algunos iban directamente a sus habitaciones, otros se quedaban a charlar sentados en los sofás, y poco a poco también iban desapareciendo. Puntualmente daba las buenas noches a alguien para luego volver a su "lectura". Al pasar el último de sus compañeros por el pasillo que más adelante se bifurcaba para llegar a los dormitorios, dejó el libro sobre la mesa que allí había y se puso en pie, apagando las luces de los candelabros con un movimiento de varita. No la guardó, pues prefería tenerla a mano, al fin y al cabo, en principio, iba a encontrarse con un hombre lobo. Aun entonces ni siquiera se planteó la soberana estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer. Él, que se consideraba a sí mismo bastante más maduro que la mayoría de críos con su misma edad que parecían tener serrín en la cabeza. Pero ya se le había metido eso en la cabeza y no había lógica que valiese.

En la penumbra, se deslizó silenciosamente por los pasillos, procurando no hacer ruido, cosa que no era fácil teniendo en cuenta el eco de los corredores de piedra, y debía ir pegado a la pared porque no veía casi nada. Por extraño que pareciese, que lo parecía, era suficientemente osado como para salir de noche por el castillo con la intención de seguir a un hombre lobo, pero la idea de ir iluminando el pasillo con la varita ya le parecía excesiva, demasiado cantoso, por lo que prefería caminar a oscuras, aunque fuese más lentamente.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido, y se apresuró a hacer un encantamiento desilusionador, sin pronunciarlo en voz alta. A pesar de su corta edad, y de que los encantamientos no verbales eran materia de cursos superiores, podía llevarlos a cabo con bastante facilidad y acierto, aunque realmente nunca había esperado que esa habilidad fuese a serle útil tan pronto, aparte de para realizar el maleficio que él mismo había inventado, Levicorpus, aunque tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de realizarlo. Permaneció quieto y expectante, atento a aquel ruido, y se sintió algo más aliviado al reconocerlo como el eco del sonido del portón del castillo abriéndose, para luego cerrarse nuevamente. Ese debía de ser Lupin saliendo. De todas formas, sabía dónde encontrarle, así que no había problema. De todas formas, seguirle de cerca tampoco habría sido del todo prudente.

Finalmente, llegó él mismo. Respiró hondo, si la abría, haría bastante ruido. Pero no podía echarse atrás, ya habiendo llegado tan lejos. Tomó nuevamente su varita y apuntó a la puerta.

— Carpe Retractum —susurró.

Un movimiento de su mano, como si tirase de una cuerda invisible unida a la puerta en su otro extremo, bastó para abrirla lo suficiente como para pasar. Miró a todos lados, con el corazón en un puño por si alguien lo había escuchado, no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió afuera, y solo después de haberse alejado bastante del castillo respiró con calma. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello. Levantó la mirada al cielo, despejado por completo de nubes. No debía faltar mucho para que la luna completase su fase, se daría prisa. A lo lejos, el Sauce Boxeador. La información de Sirius había sido esencial para terminar de aclarar sus sospechas con respecto a aquel árbol, que encontraba especialmente interesante por el hecho de que hubiera sido plantado tan recientemente sin motivo aparente. Ahora tenía sentido y era una pieza más en ese rompecabezas.

A paso rápido y decidido se dirigió hacia el gran árbol a donde recientemente se había prohibido a los alumnos acercarse debido a un accidente. Algo así de peligroso no debía estar allí, pero más peligrosa todavía era la criatura que se escondía en el pasadizo bajo ella. Apuntando con la varita desde una distancia prudencial, levantó una rama caída en el suelo y con maestría la encajó entre las raíces del árbol, haciendo que presionase un nódulo que sobresalía de las mismas, quedándose en ese mismo momento el Sauce Boxeador completamente estático.

Sin más dilación, se encaminó hacia aquel agujero que había en el suelo, donde estaba plantado el árbol, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, antes de sobresaltarse siquiera su mente ya la había reconocido e hizo caso omiso de ella, ni se volvió, ni cesó sus pasos.

— ¡Alto! —repitió nuevamente la voz, acompañada de pisadas, aceleradas, y antes de que hubiera podido meterse por el hueco, su brazo fue agarrado con brusquedad y de un tirón superior a sus fuerzas fue apartado—. ¡No entres ahí!

Y en sus intentos de soltarse, resistiéndose con violencia, su mirada se cruzó con la de James Potter. En una situación normal hubiera apreciado ese matiz, esa no demasiado sutil expresión de miedo en sus facciones donde normalmente lucía una sonrisa socarrona, una que, en lo personal, odiaba. No, no la odiaba. La aborrecía, la detestaba, esa sonrisa hacía que hirviese la sangre en sus venas, esa sonrisa, y solo ella, era capaz de hacer de Hogwarts, su lugar soñado, donde podía refugiarse de una realidad nada fácil donde la magia que constituía la esencia de su ser era un tema tabú, un lugar tan parecido a su casa que le daba asco. Pero esa vez, su sonrisa burlona no estaba ahí para repetirle que era un fracasado.

— Apártate, Potter.

En esa ocasión, Severus no parecía asustado. No lo estaba. De hecho, en su interior tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos que no quería descifrar, porque ante todo prevalecía el querer entrar ahí dentro a toda costa, daba igual que intentasen impedírselo o lo que hubiese dentro, o que si aquel que podía considerar su peor enemigo estaba intentando detenerle, era por algo. No obstante, su fuerza de voluntad no era suficiente para combatir la fuerza física del otro, y sus forcejeos eran inútiles. Empuñó la varita.

— Si quiere entrar, déjale entrar —una voz bastante más tranquila, teniendo en cuenta la tensión del momento, se dejó escuchar, y al alzar la cabeza ambos pudieron ver a Black, subido sobre las raíces del árbol con toda despreocupación y una amplia sonrisa.

En el momento que James abrió la boca para decirle algo a su amigo, un aullido rasgó el aire. Snape no esperó más y aprovechó esa distracción para deshacerse de quien evitaba que fuese al encuentro con el hombre lobo, y no solo eso, probablemente también al encuentro de un destino fatal. Pero eso estaba no le importaba ahora.

— ¡Flipendo!

Una poderosa ráfaga de aire lanzó a Potter de espaldas varios metros más lejos, dejando libre al Slytherin. No obstante, en su caída fue a golpear el tronco del Sauce Boxeador, y la rama que mantenía inmóvil al árbol se desencajó de su sitio. Aliviada, la planta se sacudió. Severus maldijo. Pero esa era su última oportunidad de entrar, y corrió cuán rápido pudo. Por desgracia, o por suerte, no alcanzó a llegar. Antes de eso, lo último que alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo fue una de las gigantescas ramas del árbol, como una enorme maza, yendo hacia él a toda velocidad, sin tiempo suficiente como para esquivarla.

• • •

Snape abrió los ojos con pesadez. Una intensa y muy molesta luz, la luz del día, y un soberano dolor de cabeza fueron las dos primeras cosas que sintió al despertarse. Estaba, más que cansado, hecho polvo. Le dolía todo. Con gran dificultad se enderezó. Estaba sobre un colchón, y lo primero que vio fue mucho blanco. Tardó unos momentos en reconocer el lugar como la enfermería, y algo más en acordarse de lo que había pasado. Había fallado. Había fallado. Apretó los puños, furioso consigo mismo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse de ese detalle, que de pronto pasó a un segundo plano al ver a su lado, de pie, al profesor Slughorn, con una mirada inusualmente seria.


End file.
